Hyrule warriors 2
Hyrule Warriors II for switch Hyrule Warriors II Mode(s) Single Player Multiplayer Online Legend mode The story mode of the game. Most characters are unlocked via this mode Free mode Play through any level you have beaten in Legend Mode as any characters Adventure mode Pick a challenge and beat it. Use items to uncover secrets, and unlock some new characters Challenge mode Face a tough challenge based on levels you have already beaten. MY FAIRY MODE you can give your fairys many outfits you unlock Ganon's Fury Story 1 - Hero Story Story 2 - Villain Story Story 3 - End of the War stroy 4 dlc Genre(s)Action, Hack and Slash reteuning charaters audlt link zelda Impa Lana Sheik Darunia Princess Ruto Agitha Midna Fi Twili Midna Young Link Tingle Tetra King Daphnes Toon Link Linkle Medli Marin Toon Zelda Ravio Ganondorf Ghirahim Zant Cia Volga Wizzro Skull Kid Yuga new charaters Saria Happy Mask Salesman young zelda malon king zora nabooru tiwnrova with Kotake Koume as outfits Kafei Deku King Deku Princess Mikau Aryll Darbus Vaati Agahnim ghanti Princess Hilda Din Oracle of Seasons Nayru the orracle of ages veran lineback Byrne True Demise mipha sidon king dorephan Muzu onix goron Breath of the Wild Doppel Master audlt link wappens Knight's Sword White Sword Magical Sword 8-Bit Wooden Sword biggoron sword Fire Rod Prism Rod Magical Rod 8-Bit Candle Great Fountain Fairy Great Forest Fairy Great Sky Fairy 8-Bit Fairy Silver Gauntlets Golden Gauntlets Power Gloves 8-Bit Power Bracelet Master Sword Epona Twilight Epona Epona of Time Ancient Spinner Enhanced Spinner Triforce Spinner Impa wappens Giant's Knife Biggoron's Knife Biggoron's Sword 8-Bit Boomerang Guardian Naginata Scorching Naginata Sheikah Naginata 8-Bit Magical Sword Sheik wappens Goddess's Harp Typhoon Harp Triforce Harp Goddess's Harp Typhoon Harp Triforce Harp 8-Bit Stepladder lana wappens Spirit's Tome Sealing Tome Sorceress Tome 8-Bit Book of Magic Deku Spear Kokiri Spear Faron Spear 8-Bit Magical Rod? Gate of Time Guardian's Gate Gate of Souls 8-Bit Compass Zelda wappens Polished Rapier Glittering Rapier Gleaming Rapier Wind Waker Sacred Baton Glorious Baton 8-Bit Recorder Old Dominion Rod High Dominion Rod Royal Dominion Rod Ganondorf wappens Swords of Despair Swords of Darkness Swords of Demise 8-Bit Magical Key Thief's Trident King of Evil Trident Trident of Demise Darunia wappens Magic Hammer Igneous Hammer Megaton Hammer 8-Bit Food Ruto wappens Silver Scale Golden Scale Water Dragon Scale 8-Bit Clock Agitha wappens Butterfly Parasol Luna Parasol Princess Parasol 8-Bit Rupee Midna wappens Cursed Shackle Twilight Shackle Sol Shackle 8-Bit Red Ring Zant wappens Usurper's Scimitars Shadow Scimitars Scimitars of Twilight 8-Bit Magical Boomerang fi wappens Goddess Sword Goddess Longsword True Goddess Blade 8-Bit Silver Arrow Ghirahim wappens Demon Tribe Sword Demon Longsword True Demon Blade 8-Bit Arrow Cia wappens Scepter of Time Guardian's Scepter Scepter of Souls Volga wappens Dragonbone Pike Stonecleaver Claw Flesh-Render Fang Wizzro wappens Blue Ring Red Ring Magical Ring Twili Midna wappens Mirror of Shadows Mirror of Silence Mirror of Twilight Young Link wappens Kokiri Sword Razor Sword Gilded Sword Great Fairy's Sword Fierce Deity Mask Furious Deity Mask Vengeful Deity Mask Tingle wappens Rosy Balloon Love-Filled Balloon Mr. Fairy Balloon Linkle wappens Simple Crossbows Simple Crossbows Legend's Crossbows Winged Boots Roc Boots Pegasus Skull Kid wappens Fairy Ocarina Lunar Ocarina Majora's Ocarina Toon Link wappens Hero's Sword Phantom Sword Lokomo Sword Sand Wand Jeweled Sand Wand nice sand wand Tetra wappens Pirate Cutlass Jeweled Cutlass Regal Cutlass King Daphnes wappens Windfall Sail Swift Sail Sail of Red Lions Medli wappens Sacred Harp Earth God's Harp Din's Harp Marin wappens Sea Lily Bell Wavelet Bell Awakening Bell Toon Zelda wappens Protector Sword Warp Sword Wrecker Sword Ravio wappens Wooden Hammer White Bunny Hammer Nice Hammer Yuga wappens Wooden Frame Frame of Sealing Demon King's Frame audlt link outfits Trainee Tunic Hero’s Clothes Hero’s Clothes (Boss Dark Link Hero’s Clothes (Great Sea). Hero’s Clothes (Master Quest) Zora Tunic Goron Tunic Knight of Skyloft Tunic Era of Twilight Tunic Hero’s Clothes (Twilight) Postman Uniform Kokiri Tunic Fierce Deity Link breath of the wild Hero's Clothes Boss Pack Hero's Clothes legneds Master Wind Waker Pack colthes Link Master Wind_Waker Hero's Clothes Link's Awakening hero Clothes Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks hero Clothes Impa’s Costumes: Standard Outfit Standard Outfit (Great Sea) Standard Outfit (Master Quest) Standard Outfit (Twilight) Era of the Hero of Time Outfit Mask of Truth Legends Standard Outfit Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Standard Outfit A Link Between Worlds Standard Outfit Sheik’s Costumes Standard Outfit Standard Outfit (Great Sea) Standard Outfit (Master Quest) Standard Outfit (Twilight) Era of the Hero of Time Outfit Kafei’s Mask Legends Standard Outfit Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Standard Outfit A Link Between Worlds Standard Outfit Lana’s Costumes: Standard Outfit Standard Outfit (Boss) Standard Outfit (Great Sea) Standard Outfit (Master Quest) Guardian of Time Standard Outfit (Twilight) Skull Kid’s Clothes Deku Mask Master Wind Waker Standard Outfit Link's Awakening Standard Outfit A Link Between Worlds Standard Outfit Zelda’s Costumes: Standard Robes Skyloft Robes Standard Robes (Boss) Standard Robes (Great Sea) Standard Robes (Master Quest) Standard Robes (Twilight) Era of Twilight Robes Ilia’s Clothes Era of the Hero of Time Robes Bunny Hood breath of the wild Master Wind Waker Standard Outfit Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Standard Outfit Link's Awakening Standard Outfit Ganondorf’s Costumes: Standard Armor Standard Armor (Boss) Standard Armor (Great Sea) Standard Armor (Master Quest) Era of Twilight Armor Standard Armor (Twilight) Era of the Hero of Time Armor Odolwa’s Remains Toon Ganondorf 4 swords Legends Standard Outfit Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Standard Outfit A Link Between Worlds Standard Outfit breath of the wild Darunia’s Costumes Standard Outfit Standard Outfit (Great Sea) Standard Outfit (Master Quest) Standard Outfit (Twilight) Goron’s Mask Legends Standard Outfit Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Standard Outfit A Link Between Worlds Standard Outfit Master Wind Waker Standard Outfit Ruto’s Costumes Standard Outfit Standard Outfit (Great Sea) Standard Outfit (Master Quest) Standard Outfit (Twilight) Zora Mask Legends Standard Outfit Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Standard Outfit A Link Between Worlds Standard Outfit Master Wind Waker Standard Outfit Agitha’s Costumes Standard Outfit Standard Outfit (Great Sea) Standard Outfit (Master Quest) Standard Outfit (Twilight) Don Gero’s Mask Legends Standard Outfit A Link Between Worlds Standard Outfit Master Wind Waker Standard Outfit Midna’s Costumes: Standard Outfit Standard Outfit (Great Sea) Standard Outfit (Master Quest) Standard Outfit (Twilight) Ordon Shield Legends Standard Outfit A Link Between Worlds Standard Outfit Master Wind Waker Standard Outfit Zant’s Costumes: Standard Outfit Standard Outfit (Great Sea) Standard Outfit (Master Quest) Standard Outfit (Twilight) Troupe Leader’s Mask Legends Standard Outfit A Link Between Worlds Standard Outfit Master Wind Waker Standard Outfit Fi’s Costumes: Standard Outfit Standard Outfit (Great Sea) Standard Outfit (Master Quest) Standard Outfit (Twilight) Stone Mask Legends Standard Outfit Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Standard Outfit A Link Between Worlds Standard Outfit Master Wind Waker Standard Outfit Ghirahim’s Costumes: Standard Outfit Standard Outfit (Great Sea) Standard Outfit (Master Quest) Standard Outfit (Twilight) Kamaro’s Mask Legends Standard Outfit A Link Between Worlds Standard Outfit Master Wind Waker Standard Outfit Cia’s Costumes Masked Unmasked Hatless Masked (Boss). Unmasked (Boss) Hatless (Boss) Guardian Of Time Masked – Unmasked – Hatless (Great Sea) Masked – Unmasked – Hatless (Master Quest) Masked – Unmasked – Hatless (Twilight) Majora’s Mask Legends Masked Cia Unmasked.Unmasked Hatless Hatless Master Wind Waker Masked Cia Unmasked.Unmasked Hatless Hatless Link's Awakening Masked Cia Unmasked.Unmasked Hatless hatless A Link Between Worlds Masked Cia Unmasked.Unmasked Hatless Hatless Volga’s Costumes: Standard Outfit Standard Outfit (Great Sea) Standard Outfit (Master Quest) Standard Outfit (Twilight) Giant’s Mask Legends Standard Outfit A Link Between Worlds Standard Outfit Master Wind Waker Standard Outfit Wizzro’s Costumes: Standard Outfit Standard Outfit (Great Sea) Standard Outfit (Master Quest) Standard Outfit (Twilight) Captain’s Hat Legends Standard Outfit A Link Between Worlds Standard Outfit Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Standard Outfit Twili Midna’s Costumes: Standard Outfit Standard Outfit (Great Sea) Master Wind Waker Standard Outfit Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Standard Outfit A Link Between Worlds Standard Outfit Young Link’s Costumes: Standard Outfit Standard Outfit (Great Sea) Zora Tunic Goron Tunic pruple tunic Standard Outfit Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Standard Outfit A Link Between Worlds Standard Outfit Tingle’s Costumes Standard Outfit Standard Outfit (Great Sea) Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Standard Outfit A Link Between Worlds Standard Outfit Linkle’s Standard Outfit Standard Outfit (Great Sea) Link's Awakening Standard Outfit Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Standard Outfit A Link Between Worlds Standard Outfit pajmas outfit Skull Kid’s Costumes: Standard Outfit Standard Outfit (Great Sea) Link's Awakening Standard Outfit Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Standard Outfit A Link Between Worlds Standard Outfit Toon Link’s Costumes: Standard Outfit. Standard Outfit (Great Sea) Link's Awakening Standard Outfit Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Standard Outfit A Link Between Worlds Standard Outfit Zora Tunic Goron Tunic pruple tunic Tetra’s Costumes: Standard Outfit Standard Outfit (Great Sea Link's Awakening Standard Outfit Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Standard Outfit A Link Between Worlds Standard Outfit King Daphnes’s Costumes .Standard Outfit Standard Outfit (Great Sea Link's Awakening Standard Outfit Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Standard Outfit A Link Between Worlds Standard Outfit saira wappen and otufit stages power strandard outfit red outift Enemies Aeralfos Dark Aeralfos Beamos Big Blin Big Poe BokoblinBokoblin Captain Bokoblin Summoner Bulblin Bulblin Captain Bulblin SummonerGreen ChuChu Red ChuChu Yellow ChuChu )Captain Keeta Cucco Darknut Dark Darknut Deku Baba Dinolfos Dinolfos ChieftanFiery Aeralfos Ghost Soldier Ghost Captain Ghost Summonergibldo Cucco Gold Skulltula Goron Goron Captain Goron SummonerHylian Ghost Hylian Soldier Hylian Captain Hylian Summoner Icy Big Poe King Bulblin Lizalfos Lizalfos Chieftan Mama Cucco Manhandla Stalk Miniblin Miniblin Captain Moblin Shield Moblin Re Dead Knight Ruffian ealed Troop Silver Cucco Stalchild Stalchild Summoner Stalchild Captain Stalmaster Stone Blin Dark Zan Dark Twili Midna dark cia Giant Bosses Dark Beast:Ganon Great Fairy Helmaroc King Phantom Ganon King Dodongo (Gohma (Manhandla Argorok The Imprisoned (Sealed Ambition) (The Demon Lord Parasitic Armored Gohma Morpha Odolwo Goht Gyorg Twinmold Majora's Incarnation Majora's Wrath toon gohma puppet ganon Twilit Ice Mass Stallord Fyrus Moldarach Dreadfuse Scaldera Koloktos Tentalus vatti Vaati Transfigured Vaati's Wrath vaati rebron Medusa Head Octogon Pumpkin Head GyorgPair retuening stages The Armies of Ruin (Hyrule Field) (Eldin Caves) (Faron Woods) (Valley of Seers) (Skyloft) (Death Mountain) Land of Twilight Sealed Ambition (Sealed Grounds) (Lake Hylia) The Shadow King (Temple of the Sacred Sword) (Temple of Souls) Shining Beacon Gerudo Desert) Ganon's Tower) Forsaken Fortress) Wind and Earth Temples) new stages Woodfall Temple Snowhead Snowhead Temple Great Bay Zora Cape Great Bay Temple stone tower the moon Outset Island Forsaken Fortress Dragon Roost Island Dragon Roost Cavern Forest Haven Tower of the Gods wind waker Ganon’s Tower snowpeak Ruins) Gerudo Desert Gerudo's Fortress, black tower